


Fight & Mediator

by CurlyCue



Series: Homestuck/Reader Drabbles [14]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Fighting about parents, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Strong Language, Troll Romance, Troll terminology, You/your pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska goes a little too far in your back-and-forth argument, and Rose steps in to act as on-spot auspistice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight & Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt -** "parents"  
>  Character Generator chose **Rose** , and I decided to do this because I hadn't done anything with auspisticism yet!  
>  _Beware: those who are triggered by mentions of walk-out parents won't like this much._
> 
> **Vriska/Reader -** unhealthy black advances, kismesissitude  
>  **Vriska/Rose/Reader -** Rose mediates; auspisticism  
>  **Rosemary; Rose/Kanaya -** matespritship, but it doesn't really show
> 
> Enjoy!

“Shut the hell up, Vriska, your mom was a literal spider, what would you know about parenting?”

“At least my lusus stuck around long enough to know my face! That m8kes her a 8etter role model than you’ve had in your entire shitty, pointless existence.” 

You were spitting rage at this point. How dare she? This wasn’t even that godforsaken blackrom bullshit anymore, she had to be using that as an excuse to bring up things that shouldn’t be touched with a ten-foot pole. 

“You know what, ‘spider 8itch’ with an eight for a b, why don’t you take your stupid arachnoid ‘lusus’ creature and shove it--”

_“Enough!!”_

The two of you turned to see an irritated looking Rose Lalonde, sitting beside an equally bemused Kanaya. 

“We’ve been trying to give you the respect of allowing your spaded flirting to run its course, but clearly that’s not going to happen. So, if you would be so inclined, would you please shut your mouths before you end up killing each other, or worse, make Karkat lose his temper.” 

Vriska just scoffed. “........ Sure, whatever. 8ut if you’re planning to medi8 for us, you should do everyone a favor and make it official.” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Fine, yes. I am absolutely dying to be in your ashen quadrant, so please, allow me to be your auspistice. Oh my, thank you; I am simply overwhelmed with gratitude.” 

Vriska waved her off, a smirk on her face. “Oh, you’re veeeeeeeery welcome.” 

The three of you watched as she strolled out the door, likely to go bother someone else. 

Kanaya turned to you, looking concerned. “Are You Alright? You Seemed Like You Were Going To Blow A Gasket, As The Saying Goes.”

You shrugged, letting out a deep breath as you slumped into the couch beside them. “Yeah, thanks, Kanaya. I’m fine, just pissed. I just don’t want anyone digging up things that are in the past, you know? Especially her.” You spat the last part with vehement venom. 

Rose nodded. “Yes, it’s been obvious for a while now that the two of you needed a mediator, but no one really wanted to step up to the responsibility. I suppose that’s my burden to bear now,” she sighed. 

You frowned. “Oh, Rose, you don’t need to do that. I can just… avoid her. Mostly. Okay, so she’ll seek me out, but I guess I could just be infuriatingly unresponsive. Yeah, then she’d be frustrated, bonus points! Oh, right, not the point. Um, you don’t need to auspisticize us if you don’t want to.”

She shrugged. “It’s not really an issue; I’d rather not see you two tear each other apart knowing I could’ve done something about it. Am I right in assuming that any time she brings up your parents, it’s necessary for me to step in?” 

You pursed your lips, shooting her an apologetic look. “Yes?”

Rose nodded. “Good to know.”

You hummed in agreement, and there was a moment of slightly awkward but still companionable silence before Kanaya spoke up. “On The Bright Side, Rose, You’re Every Bit As Good At Auspisticism As I Was Expecting. Well Done!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao tell me how i did, pls and thank
> 
> any and all constructive feedback is very much appreciated <3


End file.
